


Karaoke Night

by Rozzlynn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya and his companions celebrate life after the war against god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr for a polyshipping day a few months ago. Rated Teen for mild swearing.

"Damn, the zip's stuck. Would you give me a hand here?" Yuzu tried to smooth down the fabric of her costume as she called Kazuya over from the mirror.

"Of course." Kazuya set down the eyeliner and joined her in battle against the zip. While she held her hair out of the way, he finished zipping up the dress, then helped her into the matching red wings and horns that completed the costume.

Yuzu went to take a look in the mirror, and spun on her toes to check on the pointed tail sewn into the back of the dress. "I look pretty cute for a demon, right?"

"Absolutely. You look like more of a demon than I do," Kazuya assured her.

"You look pretty demonic to me." Yuzu reached out to adjust the overlord's cloak, then let her hands rest on his shoulders. "You don't even need the cloak. Everyone knows who you are."

Kazuya grinned and leaned in to bump noses. Yuzu giggled and stepped back, toying with his cloak again.

"What's taking you two so long?" Atsuro appeared in the bedroom doorway, clad in a black t-shirt with a green '0' on the front and a black pair of jeans.

"Some of us actually put a bit of thought into our outfits," Yuzu grumbled.

"Hey, I put a lot of thought into mine," Atsuro protested, turning to once again show off the green '1' on the back of his t-shirt.

"I'm sure you'll be the only one dressed as binary," Kazuya confidently predicted.

"You just had to be different, didn't you?" Yuzu added.

"It's not about that," Atsuro replied. "It's, um... you know. In memory."

"Oh..." Yuzu bit her lip, then walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry. You, uh, you look great."

"Thanks. You too." Atsuro tugged at one of her wings in fascination.

Kazuya returned to the mirror to touch up his black eyeliner, then offered the others a fanged grin. "Are we all ready? We'd better not keep Midori waiting."

* * *

The trio left their new apartment on time, spent a couple of minutes walking through the adjacent park, then doubled back so that Yuzu could pick up her phone and Atsuro could change into a warmer jacket.

When they departed for a second time, Kazuya waited until they were halfway through the park before stopping in his tracks. "Damn, I forgot the blood sacrifice."

"What?" Atsuro turned to him with a blank stare.

Kazuya sighed as he realised he wasn't going to get a laugh from either of them. "I'm kidding."

Yuzu turned on her heel and stormed off ahead.

"What's up with her?" Atsuro asked, staring after her.

Kazuya shook his head as they started walking again. "I should have known better. She's been worried that things will change."

"Everything's changing. You've only been back a few weeks and we're already living together. I can't understand how anything's stayed the same. I mean, why are you still bothering with school?"

"Why shouldn't I? And you know what I mean."

"I guess. But she ought to know you wouldn't really bring a blood sacrifice to the party. Even if Midori was down with it, Naoya would be incredibly pissed off."

"Hell forbid I upset my brother that way." Kazuya stared ahead, drawing his cloak tightly closed. "Even if god were not dead, I would not allow him anywhere near my flock."

* * *

They regrouped long before reaching Midori's place, where a herd of pumpkin lanterns stood sentinel on the lawn.

"Yuzu! You look amazing!" Midori greeted them at the door in a flurry of red and black lace.

"You too! Did you make that costume yourself?" Yuzu asked, hurrying to keep up as Midori led them into the house.

"Uh-huh! It's from that new show, Delightful Demonica Cupcake Frenzy! You've gotta come over and watch it sometime! Oh, Keisuke, Atsuro's here!"

While the newcomers paused to take in the room full of familiar faces, Keisuke headed over to answer Midori's summons.

"Uh, hi there." Keisuke nodded to the group, then lowered his gaze to the drink in his hand. He stood out from the other partygoers in a beige shirt and a pair of casual trousers. The shadows under his eyes were his sole concession to the theme, though they didn't appear artificial.

"Hi. It's good to see you here." Atsuro gave him a cautious smile. "Didn't you feel like dressing up for the night?"

Keisuke shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed on his lemonade. "I don't need a costume. I'm already a monster."

Midori wasted little time in breaking the awkward silence. "Don't talk like that, Keisuke! Have you been drinking too much? Come on, you're taking your turn at karaoke as soon as Amane's finished. How does she make a chart-topping song sound like a dirge?"

Keisuke looked ready to protest, but Midori hustled him away without letting him get a word in edgeways.

"Well, damn." Atsuro stuck his hands into his pockets, trying and failing to come up with something more to say.

"At least Midori's looking after him." Yuzu rested a hand on his arm, and received a smile in return.

"Naoya!" Kazuya hurried over after spotting him lurking nearby. Yuzu and Atsuro shared a glance, then followed in his wake.

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother dearest?" Naoya greeted him with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I am now," Kazuya answered. "Thanks for showing up."

"You did promise to make it worth my while."

"I will."

Kazuya clasped one of Naoya's hands, and smiled as an odd look crossed his brother's face. When Naoya jerked his hand away and stalked off, Kazyua sighed and turned back to the others.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after him?" Yuzu asked. "That was a bit abrupt, even for him."

"It's fine. Or at least, it's better if I give him some space." Kazuya summoned up a skewed smile. "He's still trying to believe that I don't hate him. Now that we've won our freedom, he's got no one else left to blame."

"How can he have any trouble believing it?" Yuzu asked, scowling in Naoya's general direction.

Kazuya shrugged. "He swears he's trying."

Atsuro patted his back. "Come on, let's go watch Keisuke sing."

They reached the karaoke corner just as Keisuke finished mumbling into the microphone, looking painfully embarrassed. Midori plucked it from his fingers and turned to the audience. "Okay, who's next?"

Kazuya stepped forward, and Midori eagerly entrusted the microphone to his hands.

A bubbly pop song started to play, its lyrics barely audible over the chatter filling the room. Kazuya closed his eyes, and the lights gradually dimmed. People drifted over to the corner, wondering what the overlord was up to.

When the conversation had died down, Kazuya opened his eyes, letting them glow red as he gazed around the darkened room. When he opened his mouth, a sound like distant thunder cut across the music. The noise escalated until it reached the volume of a stampede or earthquake, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. An inhuman scream rang out, echoing with rage and triumph. A chorus of shrieks and screams followed on its heels, dischordant and demonic, holding the silent audience transfixed.

Even the screaming was relegated to background noise as an immense crashing and grinding overwhelmed the chorus. Yuzu closed her eyes, and could have sworn that the bedrock of reality was breaking apart, dragging its nails down the chalkboard of infinity in its death throes.

The cacophony faded, leaving only the chirpy melody spilling from the speaker system to hold the silence at bay. Yuzu blinked, and watched as the lights came back on. Atsuro had a nosebleed. He wasn't the only one.

Kazuya coughed a few times, then spoke over the end of the song, sounding only slightly hoarse. “I call that one ‘ _the death of god_ ’. It’s dedicated to everyone who couldn’t be there in person.”

A couple of people started clapping. Kazuya bowed, and handed the microphone back to Midori. He kept his hand curled around hers for a few moments, making sure she didn't drop it. When she blinked and met his gaze, he slipped into the audience.

"We-ell, wasn't that something?" Midori asked, sounding slightly breathless. "So, uh, who wants to go next?"

Yuzu hesitated, then stepped up to take the microphone. She cradled it in her hands as another pop song started playing, then drew a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, louder and longer than any battle cry she'd let loose in the lockdown.

When she ran out of air, she stood gasping for breath, and listened as the music played on. The melody was oddly catchy. She started humming along, and eventually joined in with the lyrics.

"Mmm, I will always love you. Can you feel my beating heart? I'll stay right beside you. Come what may, we'll never part..."

When she reached the end of the song, she received a round of applause.

"You have a great singing voice," Atsuro told her.

"Oh? Uh, thanks." Yuzu handed the microphone to Midori and hurried over to stand with Atsuro again.

"And a great screaming voice, if that doesn't - no, it does sound creepy," he added.

"Thanks anyway." Yuzu laughed, grabbing hold of his hand.

"You sounded furious," Atsuro whispered.

"I guess I was," she admitted.

"Thank you, Yuzu! Who else wants a turn?" Midori asked. "Kaido? Haru?"

"This is my night off!" Haru called back, laughing and waving a hand.

"Come on, Haru. You're the only one who can top that," Kaido told her.

"You just want me to get you off the hook," Haru replied.

"Pleeease, Haru! Just one song?" Yuzu bounced on her feet, still squeezing Atsuro's hand.

"Well, alright. I'll give you one song, since you asked so nicely." Haru made her way to the corner, and took the microphone without lining up a backing track. "In a city cold and lifeless, painted black with my heart's darkness..."

Yuzu giggled, and looked round to see where Kazuya had gotten to. She tugged on Atsuro's hand. "Hey, look at that."

Over in the far corner, Kazuya was holding one of Naoya's hands to his chest, and saying something that couldn't be overheard from a distance. Naoya seemed transfixed by the sight. Judging by the faint smile on his face, he wasn't aware that anyone was watching.

Yuzu and Atsuro turned back to Haru's performance.

"I guess he appreciated Kazuya's singing," Atsuro whispered.

"I hope he doesn't ask for an encore," Yuzu whispered back. "Once is enough."

* * *

Several hours later, Kazuya, Yuzu and Atsuro lay curled up on top of their bed, flicking through a set of polaroids from the party.

"I can't believe you let Midori dress you up in all those outfits," Yuzu told Kazuya, snuggling up against his side.

"Hey, if the shoe fits..." Kazuya grinned and held up the next photo.

"That dress did not fit. It's falling off your shoulder," Atsuro pointed out.

"Do you guys really want to go to that convention she mentioned?" Yuzu asked.

"Definitely," Atsuro replied.

"Sure, why not?" Kazuya added. "We can wear a couple's... trio's outfit."

"Okay, but I'm vetoing anything too weird," Yuzu warned them.

"What even counts at weird, these days?" Atsuro asked.

"Bikini armour," Yuzu answered. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I sure wouldn't want to fight in a bikini," Kazuya agreed.

"You could fight in anything, mister overlord," Yuzu reminded him.

"Is that a challenge?" Kazuya asked.

"If you want a challenge, you can help me with my homework tomorrow," Yuzu replied.

"And mine! I've got a ton of essays due in this week," Atsuro added.

"Hey, I've still got a pile of catch up assignments to finish," Kazuya protested.

"Let's hold a tournament to determine who helps the others with their homework," Atsuro suggested. "There's this new game - "

"Noo! Homework before games," Yuzu insisted, grabbing a pillow and swinging it at his chest.

"Wow, you really are a demon." Atsuro twisted round and pulled off her horns.

"The cutest demon in the world." Yuzu smirked and wrapped her arms around Kazuya. "Present company excluded."


End file.
